Hessenheffer'd
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Set during the episode "Add It Up" Deuce couldn't stand losing two arm wrestling matches to Gunther. During their third & final match Gunther suggests a dirty little wager - what happens when poor Deuce loses and is forced to submit to the Hessenheffer? smut/lemon Gunther x Deuce.
1. The Bet

Set during the episode "Add It Up"  
Towards the ending all we see is that Deuce & Gunther face off in one last arm wrestling match, then the next time he's shown Deuce is in his underwear and claims he had to "win it back" that means Deuce was naked and alone with Gunther at one point. So what did we _not _get to see during that final match in the privacy of the Shake It Up studio...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters and/or content & material.

Deuce was absolutely humiliated. Losing an arm wrestling match to Gunther Hessenheffer on three separate occasions was one thing, but losing his virginity to him was an unbearable thought. How could he have let that happen!? Why did he let that happen!? He lost his V-card to Gunther of all people! All because he couldn't let go of a stupid arm wrestling match...

"Deuce, where's your clothes?" Rocky asked as the young barely-clothed Latino boy walked past her and her best-friend CeCe, both seated on the steps of the stairs.

"Mind your own business. You're just lucky we thumb-wrestled and I won back my underwear." Deuce said as he went on his way. The two girls couldn't help but notice he was walking a bit funny as if he had a wedgie or ... something up his ass ... just then it occurred to the two dancers that Deuce was implying he had been naked at some point.

Deuce was too ashamed of what his pride had done to him, and more importantly what Gunther's _pride _had done to his ass. Everyone knew Deuce had lost both his hoodie, jacket, and most likely his mind due to his two losses to Gunther during their previous arm wrestling matches, however no one but those two knew what transpired during that third and final match ...

-Several hours ago-

"Hello-o-o! It is me, Gunther Hessenheffer!" the European boy called out as he entered the dark studio. "Gary? I got your text! Am I early for special rehearsal?" he asked in his German accent as he emerged through the curtains.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the spider has entered the web." Deuce revealed himself as the studio lights sprung to life.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Isn't the spider already _in_ the web? Don't you mean the fly?" Gunther corrected as he joined Deuce up on the stage.

"Yeah, I-I meant fly. I meant to say fly. Do me a favor, go out, we'll start again." Deuce said, embarrassed as he retreated for the exit, however Gunther quickly stopped him.

"Deucey, Deucey, Deucey, Deucey. I've already won your jacket and your hoodie. Now I will beat your pants off and make them into housing for the little kittens." Gunther mocked. Deuce wasn't sure but that almost sounded ... sexual? in a really weird way. The Latino boy quickly shrugged it off and played it cool.

"No! I'm gonna beat _your_ pants off and..." Deuce stopped mid-sentence and observed as Gunther struck a pose in all his muscular glory, all that dancing had its benefits. "-And give them back to you, because they're _terrible_ pants! You'll see."

Gunther threw off his jacket in one swift motion "Oh, let us rock!" again sounding oddly sexual to Deuce. The two boys set themselves up at the table, locked each other hand-in-hand, and prepared for the arm wrestling match of a lifetime.

"One... two... three... go!" Deuce said as him and Gunther began their match.

"WAIT! I have idea." Gunther said, releasing his hand from Deuce's grip, pausing the match. "Why do we not, as they say, up the stakes?" the German boy said, doing his best to match the American phrase.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Deuce asked, oddly confused. "You mean like betting? I'm not giving you any cash if that's what your asking."

"No, No, Deucey. No cash. You like to bet, yes? Gamble? Why not bet something big! Winner takes all!" Gunther exclaimed, clearly enticing Deuce's interest. Being the conman he was, the young Latino could never resist a good wager, especially one with big winnings.

"Ah alright yeah, I get it. But what did you have in mind?

"Tell you what, I feel bad for you Deucey, so why don't you make first call?" Gunther said, grinning. Deuce was confident he would win this time, he refused to believe otherwise. The young conman thought long and hard about his terms.

"Alright, if I win - which I will, not only are you gonna give back my clothes, you're going to have to streak around the entire school naked, three times. AND you're going to be my henchman for the rest of the year - carrying my books and pretty much anything else I ask you to do." Deuce said, satisfied with his wager. Gunther scoffed and rolled his eyes at what a childish bet the Latino had placed, such a wasted opportunity.

"Are you sure? No changing it back after" Gunther asked, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, just be ready to memorize my class schedule." Deuce teased. The German simply smiled.

"Tsk, tsk, Deucey. Alright now for my terms - if you lose, which you will: you're going to be my personal slave for the whole year and-"

"Alright deal!" Deuce said impatiently.

"I wasn't finished, but good to know you agree. Now then, you will be my slave for whole year, AND you have to give me ..."

"What? My shoes? My pants?" Deuce asked, getting a bit nervous.

"...your ass." Gunther said smiling darkly as he looked Deuce dead in the eyes. Deuce chuckled a bit before he realized Gunther was completely serious.

"What!? No way! I'm not gay!" the Latino yelled out.

"Neither am I" Gunther said calmly however Deuce found that hard to believe "but asshole is asshole, and I want it."

"No way you're sick! Maybe that's how they do it in your freaky European pervert country but not in America!" Deuce continued yelling, still very shocked.

"Well too bad Deucey ... because you already agreed. BUT if you don't like, you can leave and go on being loser. A loser with no jacket or hoodie." Gunther mocked as he laid back in his chair with a smug smile on his face. He knew just how to get under Deuce's skin and this definitely hit a nerve.

"FINE! You're gonna lose anyway!" Deuce blurted out in rage, not realizing what he was getting himself into.

"Good, shall we begin?" Gunther asked as the two of them re-fixed their position on the table, gripping each other hand-in-hand. Deuce was filled with determination now.

"One... Two... Three... Go!" Deuce called out. And just as quickly as he called it _boom! _went his hand slamming down onto the table. That was it, Deuce lost ... and Gunther had won.

"Aw too bad Deucey." Gunther teased with a large grin. Deuce sat their, eyes-wide and mouth gaping open as he stared down at his hand crushed beneath Gunther's. He was in complete shock, he lost, and now his ass belonged to Gunther Hessenheffer...


	2. German Sausage

"I can't believe it ... I lost ... again ... I-I ..." Deuce said, still frozen in shock gazing down at his defeated hand. Gunther removed his grip on the Latino boy as he leaned back in his chair, smiling with triumph and smug.

"Believe it Deucey! And now, your ass belongs to Gunther Hessenheffer!" the German boy declared proudly.

"Come on Gunther can't we talk about this!?" Deuce begged. "I'll give you anything! All my hoodies! The shirt on my back! Even the pants!"

"You can lose the clothes if you like, but that ass is still going to get a grand Hessenheffer pounding!" Gunther said as he stood to his feet, hands on his hips. "In my country we call that a _harten Hintern-Loch stopfen!_" the German said in his native tongue.

"Please Gunther! You even said you're not gay! Can't you just go fuck CeCe or something? She told me she thinks your accent is annoying, yet sexy." Deuce bargained with a wink, trying to convince the German.

"That is interesting idea but CeCe is, as you Americans say: a bitch. Plus boy ass-holen is much tighter than girl's." Gunther said gazing outward, pondering through his memories "Mmm I remember back in the old country, me and the other boys would meet up for nightly _Geschlechtsverkehr_."

"Nightly what-now?!" Deuce said, confused by the German's local term.

"You know! Ass-fucking!" Gunther enlightened as Deuce's eyes-widened at the thought, striking him with terror. However a small, almost minuscule part of him found this strangely ... arousing. "Oh bay-bee, the ass-holes! The mouths! Mmm! I was the biggest boy in the village, maybe even the country!" Gunther said proudly. "We Hessenheffer's pride ourselves on our massive rods! The other boys would look on with envy at my manhood!"

"Oh my God..." Deuce said to himself in fear at what was soon to be tearing him in half. "Please Gunther I-"

"Enough talk! We commence with ass-_ficken_!" Gunther impatiently declared as he threw off his hat. The German swiftly pulled up his shirt and over his head. Revealing his body.

"Whoa." Deuce said almost surprised, he knew Gunther was fit but he never guessed how sculpted his physique was. The German boy had amazing abs, definitely the 6-pack of a dancer, so trim & toned perfectly defined down to every line. -Wait no! Deuce wasn't gay and he sure as hell wasn't checking out Gunther of all people, that was insane! ... but he couldn't help but stare at the v-shape right above the German's self-proclaimed "massive rod". He was European so it wasn't in his culture to shave as evidenced by his thick trail of light hair leading upward the center of his sculpted abs.

"Ohoho, it seems to me that Deucey likes what he sees." Gunther teased as he flexed his muscles.

"W-What?! Ha, no way man I'm not gay! Ahem, I-I-I was just uh-" Deuce said nervously as he snapped back into focus, trying to cover-up the fact that he was checking out Gunther's toned cream-colored body.

"Mhm sure Deucey, I know this turns you on." Gunther said with a dark grin as he posed his arms behind his head, flexing his bulgy biceps with a few veins slightly visible as he showed off his muscles. There was that European culture in action again, unshaven pits in thick blonde patches. "Our people are built like beasts." Gunther boasted proudly.

"Whatever man I'm not into guys!" Deuce said desperately resisting the urge to eye-fuck Gunther's physique. He knew he loved the ladies but why was he feeling this way? Especially about Gunther! The guy was a goofball with his ridiculous clothing, terrible dancing, and ... sexy accent, and those deep blue eyes, and- wait no! This was so wrong!

"Oh really?" Gunther questioned as he undid the buttons of his shimmery bedazzled skinny jeans. "What about now?" the German said with lust in his eyes as he dropped his glittery denim, unveiling ridiculously flamboyant leopard-pattern underwear. Deuce could feel himself falling under Gunther's spell.

"When I'm through with you Deucey, you will be begging for more of this dick." Gunther said seductively as he leaned back slightly, thrusting his waist forward. Bam Deuce locked eyes with an inhumanly large outline of a thick German monster concealed behind the leopard-print. "I'm going to pound your ass so hard till you're screaming the name: Gunther Hessenheffer!" the German boy said as he slowly slid off the leopard undies.

"Holy shit! How the fuck!? That thing isn't human! It's so..."

"Big?" Gunther said with a wink as his dick sprung forward, drooping slightly as it stood tall, pointed directly at the Latino. "All that goat milk. Hessenheffer family secret." Gunther wasn't joking, his rod was massive. It stood painfully hard as steel at a complete 11-inches, fully engorged as it throbbed, begging for Deuce's asshole. It was the thickest dick the Latino had ever seen! He watched porn almost daily and he had seen Ty's dick when they jacked off together. But Ty's was nothing compared to that German beast! And Ty was black! Deuce thought he was exaggerating at first, but now he started to believe that Gunther could possibly have the biggest dick in all of his country.

"Man first you're unbelievably strong and now you have a third leg!? What else secrets are you hiding!?" Deuce said in shock.

"I once had hot ass-fuck with Justin Bieber, he was virgin. But that is story for another time. Now off with the clothes!" Gunther commanded as he forcibly tore open Deuce's shirt, ripping the fabric.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Deuce yelled as Gunther exposed his torso. The German boy wasted no time in stripping him as he pinned him face-down to the table still on the stage.

"Gunther wait! Come on can't we talk about this!" Deuce begged as Gunther slid the Latino's pants off his legs.

"Time for talking is over! We fuck now!" Gunther declared as he removed Deuce's boxers. "I take this for trophy later"

"No! Please! I'm a virgin! Come on man!" Deuce begged as Gunther had him bent over the table, both hands firmly gripping his waist as he stood tall behind his bare ass.

"Oh, even better! Virgins are so tight!" Gunther said excitedly as he aligned his thick head with Deuce's entrance, completely tiny in comparison to the monster waiting to ravage it.

"No! Please! I'll scream someone will hear me!" Deuce threatened.

"Oh you'll be screaming alright, but this studio is completely empty, no one will hear." Gunther said as he spat down onto his tip, lubricating it with his saliva as he began to press his dickhead up against the tight hole, slowly forcing it in.

"Gunther! Stop! Don't! No! No! No! Please! PleaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAA!" Deuce screamed in pain as Gunther's thick veiny dong plunged deep into his anus, widely stretching out the moist walls

"Aaaaaaah! Yeah Deucey! Scream bay-beeee!" Gunther moaned out in unison as he stole Deuce's virginity. The Latino boy's ass practically sucked his gigantic rod inside, squeezing itself around his monster-cock. "Oh _scheisse! einem so engen ass-holen!_" Gunther screamed in his native tongue as he thrusted the last inch of his huge dick into the Latino's impossibly tight hole, the friction driving him nuts. He hadn't felt an ass this tight since Justin's.

"AH! FUUUUCK! IT HURTS! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Deuce cursed as Gunther retracted his rod, leaving Deuce's now-stretched cavern in pain. "No! No! No! No-AAAAAH FUCK YOU GUNTHER!" Deuce cursed as Gunther thrusted his rod back into the hole.

"Nnngh! Oh yes Deucey take it! Don't fight ze Hessenheffer!" Gunther moaned out as he began thrusting in & out of the Latino's hole, speeding up and humping in rhythm as he kept his grip on Deuce's waist.

"NO! I-UNH! I-OW! I CAN'T! AHH!" Deuce screamed as he gripped the table beneath him for dear life. Every thrust sent wave after wave of pain up his rectum as Gunther drilled him with his thick cock.

"UNH! Take it! Take _mein_ dick! Oh fuck-_scheisse_!" the German cursed as he vigorously pounded away at Deuce's tight hole, stretching it with every inch of his enormous cock. Gunther was in absolute heaven, it was the tightest ass-hole he had ever fucked, he never wanted to stop!

"FUCK! PLEASE GUNTHER! IT HURTS!" Deuce yelled. However with every thrust deeper into his ass, he found that the pain was slowly melting into … pleasure. The Latino fought his urges to moan, however as the German boy's dick delved closer and closer to his sweet spot he wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

"Ngh! Oh Deucey d-don't-Unh yes- don't lie! I kn- unh fuck! -I know you love it! Uaah! Say it!" Gunther commanded as he pounded his dick hard into Deuce, faster & faster with every buck of his hips. The Latino boy fought with all his might to resist Gunther, but as his tip hit Deuce's g-spot, he knew he couldn't fight it anymore. "SAY IT BAY-BEE!'

"ooooOOOO FUCK! AH-YES! I LOVE IT! OH GOD I LOVE IT AAAAAH! FUCK ME HARD GUNTHER!" Deuce screamed as he surrendered his senses to the pleasure. Every ounce of resistance was replaced by absolute lust and desire for Gunther's massive German dick!

"UNH! YES BABY YES! _Ihr ass-holen ist so eng auf meinen Schwanz!_" Gunther moaned as he pumped the Latino's ass. Deuce usually thought Gunther's accent was ridiculous but right now he thought it was insanely sexy, hearing him moan in his foreign language just made Deuce so horny.

"Oh fuuUUUCK GUNTHER! FUCK MY ASS! AHH YOUR DICK! I LOVE YOUR DICK!" Deuce moaned uncontrollably as Gunther fucked him against the table, making it rock & creak as he held on, almost slipping off the sweat-covered surface.

"Uaaah! Fuck! _nehmen dass Dick Hündin_! Ooooh fuck!" Gunther screamed. That accent was making Deuce so hot, he loved that German dirty talk. Without warning Gunther suddenly grabbed the Latino by the waist, turning him over. Deuce now laid face-up on the table. "_Beine breit Hündin._"

"W-What?"

"Spread your legs Deucey." Gunther said as he grabbed Deuce's knees and opened his legs wide. The Latino's 9-inch dick stood pointed to the air, erect & engorged, smeared in pre-cum. His body wide-open at the mercy of the German.

"Give it to me Gunther, fuck me!" Deuce begged, closing his eyes as he laid open. Gunther grinned in satisfaction at how desperate the Latino was for his dick.

"You see bay-bee? No one can resist Gunther Hessenheffer!" no one indeed. Gunther grabbed his thick beast by its veiny shaft as he slid it back inside the wet, warm hole. Victorious.

"Nggghh! God, Gunther! FUCK! IT'S SO BIG!" Deuce cursed as the huge dick re-entered him, sending tidal waves of numbing pleasure through his tan body.

"UUUAAAAH! YES DEUCEY! SAY MY NAME! OH FUCK- SCREAM FOR ME BABY!" Gunther moaned as he pumped Deuce's ass with great speed. The Latino was his fuck-bitch now.

"OH! ooOoooh! GUNTHER! AH- GUNTHER! FUCK GUNTHEEEEER Aaahaaaa!" Deuce screamed at the top of his lungs, arching his back upward as the pleasure pulsed through him. Every time the German's fat tip slammed against his g-spot he would be electrocuted with absolute euphoria. Deuce felt himself getting close.

"OOOH YEAH DEUCEY! I CAN'T HOLD IT! I'M GOING TO CUuuUUUUUUM!" Gunther moaned as he felt his balls grow tighter with pleasure. His load was going to be huge.

"OHH AH, NO! NOT INSIDE! AHAA!" Deuce begged as he felt his climax coming.

"OH YES INSIDE! Ngghh- AaaaAAAAAAH DEUCE TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL UNHHHHH FUCK!" Gunther said as he gave that ass one last hard thrust, shoving his monster as deep up Deuce as possible. His cum flowed up into his thick shaft and blasted out of his dick-tip. Gunther's mouth gaped open in an o-shape as he rode out his orgasm, filling Deuce's ass up to the brim with his thick hot cum.

"OOH GUNTHER! GUNTHER! GUNTHEEER!" Deuce called out the German's name as he came in unison, spurting his cum all over his chest & Gunther's perfect abs. He shivered in pleasure as Gunther's boy-juices filled him up and overflowed out of his anus.

"Oooh _scheisse_…" Gunther said he as he collapsed atop Deuce with his dick still in his ass. Their cum-stained torsos smeared each other as they laid on the table completely devoid of energy. Deuce was way too exhausted to move, he was completely drained … literally.

-5 minutes later-

"I told you, no one can resist the Hessenheffer dick." Gunther said grinning triumphantly as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah whatever man." Deuce said as he slid his boxers back on. The reality of what just happened was slowly sinking in. Gunther Hessenheffer. Gunther_ motherfucking_ Hessenheffer had just taken his virginity right there on the _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ stage. The Latino boy wiped the sweat from his brow as he felt his embarrassment sink in – oh the shame, all that screaming his name and moaning. And what he hated the most was that he loved every second of it.

"No, no – these are mine remember?" Gunther said as he clutched Deuce's clothes.

"I'm not going to go out on the street in my underwear!"

"Not my problem Deucey." Gunther said as he smoked his cigarette. Deuce grunted, irritated, and made his way off the stage before turning back at the German posed on the floor of the stage.

"Hey uh…you're not gonna, you know- tell anyone right?"

"Not as long as you keep up end of deal." Gunther said leaning back on his elbow. Deuce was caught off-guard by this statement.

"What are you talking about? This _was_ the deal!"

"No, no, no Deucey. Don't you remember? We agreed, you would give me your ass AND…you'd be my slave. THAT was deal." Gunther clarified as he grinned, satisfied.

"But-"

"No buts Deucey! I think I made that very clear." Gunther said. Deuce moaned in dismay as he headed towards the exit, defeated. "And just in case you feel like not holding up on your end, I have it all on video!" Gunther yelled to Deuce as he left the building. The last thing he heard was Deuce yelling profanities to himself in disbelief and anger.

"_OH GUNTHER!_" came Deuce's voice blasting from the video on Gunther's phone. He had placed it to the side earlier, unbeknownst to Deuce, wanting to capture his victory on video. Gunther laughed to himself as he replayed his newly homemade porn. "Almost as good as Justin." Gunther said as he jacked off to the video.

Well that's all folks! For now...  
I'm not sure if I want to add more to this one presently, but I definitely do want to use Gunther for something again, (gotta love that accent) maybe in a crossover or another story. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this and if you're into _these _kinds of stories I've got a few more you might wanna check out. I'm always open to reviews, suggestions, and ideas so don't be shy!

Thanks again, xoxo.


End file.
